chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bander Flynn
Full Name: Bander Flynn Age: 32 Gender: Male Birthplace: Olivine City, Johto Class: Ranger Gym Information As the gym leader of West Colony, Bander is shouldered with a great deal of responsibility and importance, though there is no "gym" to be found in West Colony proper. Rather, it is a challenge aimed to test one's patience and understanding. The trainer is charged with helping to fend off a wild pokemon attack (which are quite common in West Colony) though not in the traditional manner. One must reason with and befriend the attacker. Use of violence is prohibited... though unfortunately Bander's dittos, like the angel and devil on a cartoon character's shoulder, have a habit of making this task unreasonably difficult, even for the most level of heads. Personality Bander is a warm, friendly individual and gets along with most anyone. Though calm and friendly, he works in a cold, calculated manner when threatened and can reason out most any situation. Unfortunately, his threats and promises may often be ignored as Bander does not come across as a very serious man. More often than not he only wants to help. Notably, Bander despises the use of pokeballs and the term "trainer" when applied to him. He considers himself a friend to all and is willing to extend this friendship to even the nastiest of customers, and only loses this facet of his personality when he deems the offense to be malicious and unforgivable in nature. He can also be downright nasty when it comes to threats, and will fight viciously to subdue it. That said, he does not believe in quick or easy punishment, and can be flat cruel when it comes down to it. Bander is best when he's comfortable, and is most comfortable with family, though is restless and always moving. As a result, he is greatly worried about coming off as flakey and is incredibly apologetic. Meeting his First Pokemon Shortly before leaving his family, Bander crossed paths with a trainer looking to shove off what he called a "useless" pokemon - Slip simply would not stand up to the test of battle and had failed him one too many times. The confused and unhappy ditto warmed up to him and his promises that it would never be forced to fight, though knowing his parents would never accept the poor creature, nor that their son now, for all intents and purposes, owned it, he kept it hidden, stowed away in its cramped little ball for much of the day and night. Packing a bag, some food, some coin, he gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and one of those sad, knowing smiles - surely he'd miss her - and went on his way. In the quiet of his cabin, Bander let loose his poor ditto, taking a moment to explain himself while Slip seethed, feeling betrayed for having been trapped for most of the week. In time, it forgave him, quickly becoming a dear, though not quite close friend and business partner, revealing that it preferred to be refered to as a girl, that she would like access to makeup, and helped him to cope with the reality that he'd abandoned his sister, and would later abandon his initial goal as a breeder, becoming little more than a drifter. Never again did Slip see the inside of her ball. Though neither explicitly trust the other, they've come to rely on one another for safety and comfort - Bander is quite alright with this, and in fact cherishes it as one of the highlights of his life. Relationships Friday Flynn - Younger Sister